A New Group in Town
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Set between Double Cross and Hit Squad the group are still in Australia at the ranch but what happens when they realise a new group is in town with the same powers as them but are evil. Will the differences between the original group cause them all to split?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Medusa Project. So everyone knows this takes place after Cal and Amy join the squad but before the events of the last book: Hit Squad. Thanks and please read and review! **

Nico's POV

We were staying at Avery's ranch in Australia for a couple of months until Fergus and Avery got our identities and locations sorted out. I still couldn't believe they were splitting us up. It wasn't fair! We're like a family and now we're going to be split up and forced to live apart from each other. It makes me so angry to think about it. Plus Ketty still won't talk to me. Why doesn't she realise it wasn't my fault! It was Ed's little sister, Amy! She was using her ability to look like Ketty and I didn't know because she never told me and I was so happy to see Ketty (who was Amy) that I kissed her. Ketty saw us though and she knows Amy never changed back but yet she won't talk to me! At first we were talking but there was some kind of distance between us then after a couple of days she stopped talking to me and won't tell me what I've done!

Right now I was lounging on a deck chair, enjoying the sun. There was a light breeze in the air. Off in the distance I could see Cal and Ketty flying. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but he keeps flirting with my girl! Or maybe she's flirting with him? Either way she spends time with him but not with me. Lately though there's been a distance between Ketty and me. We're growing apart and I don't like it! I love Ketty and I'd do anything to make her happy but she just can't see that! It makes me want to hit something sometimes, it really does. If she doesn't see I would do anything to make her happy and that I love her as much as I have loved anyone else then I don't think we're made for each other.

'_Nico.' Ed said.  
'What,' I growled.  
'Are you ok?' Ed asked, concerned. I didn't like it when he did that, I knew that Ed cared about me and I cared about him because let's face it, we're like family. But I just don't like it when he does that, especially when I'm upset.  
'Yes. Now go away!' I told him.  
'Ok. But I'm always hear Nico.' And with that he was gone. _

Ok. So sometimes I envy Dylan's psychic ability and this was one of those times. Dylan called at me from the roof and then she jumped off doing somersaults while landing perfectly in the water. I want to do that! It's not fair. That is so awesome! I watched her in awe and it was only when she came up for air that I realised my mouth was hanging open.

I immediately shut it and chocked out the words, 'That was so totally AWESOME!'  
'Thanks. It was pretty good.' Dylan smiled, not bragging but modestly.

Dylan and I usually get on but we do have some disagreements which can get pretty nasty! But we love each other really. We are technically cousins because my stepdad is Dylan's uncle. I still haven't made up my mind whether I want to live with Avery and Cal or Fergus and Dylan when we all split up. It's too tough a choice and lately I have been trying to push it off my shoulders and just spend this time being free and just being me!

'Where's Amy?' I asked Dylan.  
'Still holed up in her room. She won't come out no matter what anyone says!' Dylan remarked.

Since our kiss and Ketty and I had both been mad at Amy she had stayed in her room. She had meals in her room and she had an ensuite bathroom so we haven't seen her in a couple of days. I did feel kind of sorry for the girl so I made the decision to go up and see how she was. Me and Ketty were the only people who hadn't been to see her so I thought I would go and see her because I wasn't mad at her anymore, I'm mad at Ketty for being mad at me!

I climbed the stairs and stood outside Amy's bedroom. I knocked gently on the door just so she acknowledged I was there.  
'Amy, it's me Nico. I just want to talk to you but it would be nice if I could see your smiling face looking at me.' I said, using some of my Nico charm.  
I continued on, 'I'm not mad anymore, Amy. Not sure about Ketty but I get it. You had to change into Ketty and I think I know the reason you didn't change back and I understand. I am sorry but you don't have to be embarrassed, I get it. Now all I want to do is see you smiling and happy! Please open the door. It's me Nico! Please, Amy.' I begged.  
The sobs stopped and I heard feet pattering along the floor. The door was pulled open and there was Amy, a red blotched face with silent tears still streaming down her face. I gave Amy a hug and she nestled into me, still crying. _  
_'I'm so sorry I never told you it was me not Ketty. I liked you Nico and I just wanted you to kiss me even if you didn't know it was me.' Amy said.  
'It's alright Amy. No one is mad anymore. Look your sweet but I don't know whether it would work between us. I'm not sure if Ketty and I are working out right now actually,' I replied.  
'Oh. I'm really sorry if it was anything I did.' Amy said.  
'No Amy. It wasn't you. Maybe we just aren't right for each other but who knows. Now, are you going to come down and face the world,' I said laughing.  
Amy cocked her head to one side and thought about it, then coming to a conclusion. She let out a sigh of nervousness and nodded.  
I walked down with her and we went to sit by the pool. It was cool but I just jumped into the pool and started swimming. Until Dylan came running up to me, with a look I didn't recognise on her face!

'Nico! Nico! Harry's found something really important!' Dylan shouted. Harry was Dylan's boyfriend. He was a hacker and a pretty awesome guy. Harry was cool!  
'What is it, Dyl?' I asked. She hated the nickname but I don't think she'd care whatever I called her now. She seemed genuinely worried about something.  
'Harry was researching the Medusa Gene and Medusix and all of that stuff and he found out that there's another Medusa group out there!' Dylan exclaimed.

My mouth shot wide open and I nearly passed out…

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. I love the Medusa Project and this idea randomly came to me. :D  
Leila xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyway next chapter is up!**

Nico's POV

I heaved myself out of the swimming pool and sat down on the tiled floor around the outside of the pool. My heart beat had increased and I wasn't sure what to think. Dylan was just standing there as shocked as I was with Harry right behind her carrying his laptop.  
I guess that Ed sensed fear in my mind because a minute later Ketty, Ed and Cal were all with us surrounding the laptop. I cautiously stood up and walked over to the circle of bodies. I wormed my way in and read the screen:

_The Medusa Gene and Medusix._

_As most of you know 14 years ago scientist named William Fox implanted 4 babies with the Medusa Gene. Nico, Ketty, Dylan and Ed. But then we found out not too long ago that Ed's little sister, Amy, had also been given the medusa gene and recently we have had startling news that Nico has a half brother Cal had been implanted by someone else with this gene. _

_But what you people have not known is that situated in the South of Australia there is another gang that have the Medusa Gene implanted in them. It may come as a shock to you all but it is the truth. It is quite exciting when you think about it but there you go. Now that's all from me. Goodbye!_

_Scientist. BL_

'Oh my god! Guys, this is serious. We have to go and find these guys. They could be part of us and we could have a bigger group and maybe it will convince Fergus and Avery to let us all stay together. We should go guys, it would be a big adventure and it would help us all in the long run!' I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me startled and then looked at each other. I could see in their eyes that they weren't convinced at all.

'Ok. I can tell you guys aren't thinking highly of this idea but I'm going anyway so anyone who wants to come to find these guys can.' I said stubbornly.

For a few minutes it was deadly silent and then Cal spoke up, 'Hey bro, if you go I go. I'm not leaving you alone by yourself. I'm in bro.'  
'I'm in if Cal's in,' Ketty piped up.  
I wasn't too happy about that one as she was probably just trying to make me jealous as always.

'I'm in too. We're a group; we can't let each other face things alone.' Amy cried. She walked up to me just like Cal and Ketty had done.  
'Oh, I need to come now. Amy obviously has her mind set on this so I have to go along to keep her safe.' Ed mumbled.

I thought happily to myself. Until Dylan said, 'What about Harry? I would come but I'm not leaving Harry by himself.'

'Well, if Cal doesn't mind we could all fly over Australia and he could hold us. Do you mind Cal?' I explained.  
'Nah, I'll do it bro.' Cal said, good naturedly as I knew it took so much energy out of him.  
'I guess we're in then too.' Dylan replied.

I smiled triumphantly. My whole gang were on a new mission! It was a good feeling!

'Hey bro, we should probably leave a note for Avery and Fergus because otherwise they'll freak out.' Cal said.  
'Good point Cal.' I replied.

I quickly ran inside with the others following behind. I easily found a piece of scrap paper and scribbled on the back:

_Avery and Fergus,_

_We have found out that there are more teens with the Medusa Gene. We are going to find them. We will be staying in Australia. Please don't worry. We'll be fine._

_Bye,_

_Nico, Cal, Ketty, Dylan, Harry, Amy and Ed._

'Ok guys. Letter written just grab some food that you can stuff in your pockets. Any money you have and we're ready to take off.' I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's taken a while to update this story! Leila xxx**

Nico's POV

I led everyone out of the kitchen into the garden. I assumed everyone had bought food, money and their cell phones with them. Once outside I let Cal organise us how he wanted seeing as he was the one who would have to deal with flying us all to where we wanted to go.  
'Ok, on my left side we will have in order: Ketty, Dylan and Harry. And on my right side we will have: Nico, Ed and Amy. Now line up quickly, we need to get as far away as possible before Avery and Fergus see the note!' Cal barked.  
I quickly got into place. I wasn't really listening, I was in Nico World. What was going to happen when we found this new group? Would we all get on? When we met up with them we would have an amazing group of powers to save the world with! What powers would they have?  
All those questions plus more were swimming around my head. So far I had no answers but I vowed to find out all these things as soon as we met them. I was so excited but nervous.

'Nico…man, Nico?' Cal was calling at me.  
'What, man?' I replied.  
'I was asking you if you were all set but you looked like you had been hypnotised.' Cal explained.  
'Oh sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought, thinking about what these new guys are going to be like when we meet them.' I answered, sheepishly.  
'I think we're all thinking about that, don't worry man. Everything's good but we better be setting off. Avery and Fergus are going to be back soon!' he said.  
'You're probably right. Let's go! Up, up and away!' I exclaimed cheerily.

Cal laughed and obeyed, minutes later and we were up in the air high above the ranch. Cal was flapping with all his might. I guessed we would need to stop every so often so Cal could get a bit of rest.

If I turned my head to the left I could see Ketty snuggling into Cal. Even flying! I can't believe she would do this. Ketty may be angry with me but I never knew she would want to make me this jealous. If she wants to make me jealous, what's the point? I have already said I'm sorry a billion times. There is really nothing else I can do! Unless she actually is falling in love with Cal, but no, that can't be true. Can it? She can't have moved on from me that quickly can she?

What if it was true? I have put Ketty through so much these past few years and I think I have finally lost my girl, my Ketty…

Fergus' POV

I had just arrived back with Avery from trying to get the kids new ID's and everything for their new lives. Nearly everyone was sorted apart from Nico. Nico still hadn't decided who he was living with. He would be safe with Cal and Avery I know but I just wouldn't know what to do without him. I promised his mum that I would look after him no matter what but if he truly wants to live with Avery and Cal I won't do anything to stop him. I want what is best for him.  
This situation had been troubling me for a few days now. It was worrying me so much. I think it would be a bit awkward just me and Dylan. What if Dylan didn't want to live with me either and wanted to go back to her Aunt's.  
'Fergus…' a shout from Avery pulled me out of my thoughts.  
'What is it?' I replied.  
'Come and see!' Avery yelled.

I ran to the kitchen were Avery was standing with a little white piece of paper in his hand. I took it from Avery's outstretched hand. I read it in a matter of seconds but I went over it a few times more to make sure I had read it properly.  
Why would Nico do this? I had warned him so many times about running off! Why did he always do this? It killed me, not knowing where he was or if he was in danger. What if one of Geri's associates found the kids on their 'little mission?'  
'Come on Avery. We need to find those kids! They can't have gotten that far, I mean because Cal is probably carrying them all while they fly. They'll need to keep stopping to rest Cal.' I exclaimed.

I grabbed the car keys and ran to the car with Avery following behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

We had been flying for half an hour before we had to rest Cal. As he safely landed us all in the middle of a meadow with grass and flowers everywhere I truly saw him. He was pale and sweaty and he looked like someone who had caught the flu. I couldn't let my brother do this. He was draining all of his own powers so that we could go on a wild goose chase that I had orchestrated.  
'Hey Cal, we'll take buses from now on. It's not fair on you to use all your powers when we're just on a wild goose chase after something we might not find in a hurry. And don't try and say you'll be fine, you're an average teenage boy carrying 6 teenagers all average and one under average. Don't worry about it. You rest and we'll find a bus or something.' I announced.  
Cal was so drained that he didn't have any ounce of power left to argue. He nodded and sat down by a tree, within seconds he was fast asleep.  
Ketty and I walked towards him at the same time. As soon as she saw me walking towards him she turned and walked towards Ed. I had more rights to sit with him than she did; I was his brother after all. And if Ketty wasn't mature enough to handle both of us sitting with him then so be it. Cal's my brother and I don't want Ketty to come between us but she's making it happen. It would all be cool but Ketty is coming between us. Ketty was never like this.  
Where'd the Ketty I loved go? The one who was into her running so much she'd do anything to be out there running all day. The grateful girl I gave the money to so she could run in a marathon. That Ketty is gone and in her place is a Ketty that is immature enough to not go near me or speak to me because I kissed a girl who looked exactly like Ketty because she didn't change back. It's not my fault. And she shouldn't blame Amy either. I can't help being good looking!

Cal was quietly snoring and I sat next to him, fiddling with the grass. After these months of thinking telekinesis was something really great I'm coming to the conclusion it might be a curse. Before it ever happened I was hanging out with Ketty all the time and we were good friends. We would've gone out in our own time once I'd told Lola I didn't want to see her.  
If my telekinesis hadn't come to me then Ketty would've never got friendly with Ed and would've never brought him to Uncle Fergus' house in Scotland for the marathon and I wouldn't have got jealous. I wouldn't have met Amy and Amy would have never kissed me causing me and Ketty to remain madly in love with each other and not fall apart. Like we were now. Now everything was going wrong and nothing was the same.  
But if I didn't have my telekinesis I would never have met my brother Cal. I would rather meet my brother Cal and go along with all the drama that comes with it then never get to see him.

After a while I fell asleep. I dreamt that me and Ketty were together but Cal came from Australia to visit us and Ketty fell in love with us both and didn't know who to choose. But in the end she chose Cal. She said he was the good looking one and that no one would love me compared to Cal. And she said something about Cal being descended from gods and he had powers that I could never have. For me it was more like a nightmare and when I woke up it was because I was flailing around and Cal was whacking me because I kept hitting him.  
This was going to get very tiring if every time I fall asleep I dream of Cal and Ketty getting together knocking me out of the picture altogether.

'Sorry man, had a nightmare.' I muttered.  
'It's alright, dude. You were muttering stuff in your sleep though saying 'she chose him, no one loves me, he's descended from gods,' and things like that.' Cal said laughing.  
'Oh right, I don't know where I got that from,' I replied awkwardly.

I looked around me and I could see Ketty and Ed talking somewhere. Ketty looked upset but if I try to go over there I might get kicked somewhere personal, knowing Ketty. Dylan and Harry were sitting on a fallen log, heads bent over Harry's laptop. I looked around the meadow for Amy but I couldn't see her. I was about to call out to Ed but I noticed her in a tree a couple of meters away.  
I turned to tell Cal where I was going but he was making his way over to Ed and Ketty. I watched as Ketty looked to see who was approaching and her upset face transformed into pure happiness. That was it. I really had lost her. She was truly in love with Cal.

I walked towards the tree in which Amy sat. As I approached she didn't look down so I assumed she hadn't heard anything. Silently I grabbed a low branch and soundlessly hauled myself up. I carried on like that on the other side of the same tree. I was level with Amy but I didn't stop there. I decided to be funny. I needed to make her laugh. She seems really depressed at the moment and Ed doesn't seem to be doing anything about it.  
I climbed to the branch above Amy and moved to the one right above her head. Suddenly Amy's head turned in the direction of Ed and Ketty and her sad eyes deepened. I hung myself down so I was inches from her head.  
'Hey Amy,' I said.  
'Arghhh!' she cried. And she slipped off of the tree and fell but before she could reach the bottom my telekinesis force pulled her body upwards so she was sitting next to me in the depths of the tree.  
'Don't do that Nico. You scared me half to death.' Amy sternly told me off before she burst into fits of laughter.  
'I'm sorry Amy.' I said in a toddler voice. Soon enough we were both in fits of giggles.  
'I needed that to cheer me up, thanks Nico.' Amy sighed.  
I looked at her and noted how much she looked like Ed. Amy and Ed were twins but when they were born Amy was frozen so she ended up being a few years younger. Amy looked straight into my eyes and leaned forward for a kiss.  
I slowly jerked back, 'Amy… come on.'  
'No, you come on Nico. I should be the same age as you. You and Ketty haven't worked out. Give us a try.' Amy cried.  
'Look maybe at some point in the future but at the moment I think I'm going through a bad break up. I need a friend at the moment and Dylan is too loved up with Harry, Ed is too busy consoling Ketty and Cal is muscling in on Ketty. How about friends first?' I asked.  
'Ok Nico. But can you try and stop the others from treating me like a little kid?' Amy said.  
'Sure, now are you climbing down or are you being lowered down?' I laughed.  
'Hmmm, lowered.' Amy replied.  
Amy climbed onto my back and I jumped. I used my telekinesis to lower us to the floor slowly. It was a new skill I was learning to master. I was pretty proud of it and if I tried really hard I would be able to transport us through telekinesis to the other side of the meadow. That would take a lot out of me though and since we're just about to set off again it's a risk I'd rather not take.  
Amy and I walked towards Cal, Ed and Ketty. Ketty looked up once again but this time turned away. Ed walked towards us and hugged Amy.  
'Why Ed? You saw me like 10 minutes ago.' Amy said exasperatedly.  
'Remember Amy's technically not a little kid anymore she's our age with less experience. Don't worry about her so much. Be cool, man.' I laughed.  
'Sure Nico, I'll be cool. I'm just looking out for my sister! She may be technically our age but she'll always be my little sister. But you don't understand that. The only family you have is Dylan and Fergus.' Ed shouted at me.  
'What? When did that come into it, Ed? I thought we were cool, man? So what if there the only family I have left. You guys are practically family.' I interjected.  
'Not anymore. Look around Nico. Cal loves Ketty, Ketty loves Cal. Dylan doesn't care if your around, she has Harry. I don't care I just want my friends back. If you weren't around then maybe I'd get my sister back too.' Cried Ed.  
'What the hell have I done to you man? Why are you shouting at me? I've done nothing to you! If Cal and Ketty love each other so much, so be it. I'll let them be together but Ketty is just ruining my relationship with my own brother. Dylan and Harry are a whole other subject. You say you want your sister back, ok take her. But see how long she stays with you.' I roared back.  
Dylan and Harry were approaching at the commotion that was starting between us.  
'What's happening guys?' Dylan asked.  
'I'm getting shouted at because I said to Ed that Amy is one of us and she shouldn't be treated like a kid. He suddenly retorts at me what I already know, Cal and Ketty love each other, you wouldn't notice if I wasn't here according to Ed because you have Harry and I'm stealing his sister apparently. It's not my fault if Amy decides she wants someone fun around.' I exclaimed.

'Ketty isn't ruining the relationship between us bro.' Cal said.  
'Yes she is. She was my girlfriend! I kiss one girl who looks like her and she hates me. She then fancies you instead and you already fancied her. How do you think I'm feeling here? Ever think about that, bro?' I argued.  
'Look I don't want to argue.' Cal calmly said.  
'Neither do I but I'm getting shouted at for stuff that's not my fault. It's a load of crap. You know what… I'm out of here guys. Medusa Project over! You guys hate me so much, I'm out. I'm better on my own. See you later "friends".' I bellowed.

I lifted myself up with telekinesis and transported myself across the meadow. I could hear a faint cry though, 'Nico, let me come with you. You can't do it on your own! I can help.' Amy cried.  
'No Amy, you're staying with me, you're brother. Not this idiot.' Ed roughly said.  
'Ever think maybe I don't want to stay with you? You treat me like I'm a toddler who doesn't know anything about the world. I have a life and at the moment it's being controlled by you. I know you care about me but you're taking over MY life. I want to be with someone who understands me. You just had a go at Nico after he cheered me up, something you hadn't bothered to do. Nico hasn't done anything wrong,' Amy shouted and she was free of his grip. She ran towards me as fast as she could.  
'Amy, if you're a serious about coming with me you might not see Ed for a while. I'm not planning on going home anytime soon. You will be useful but it's something you have to keep in mind,' I said.  
'I've made up my mind. Friends stick together. We'll find this other group and see them, see what they got.' Amy exclaimed and I high-fived her. We ran on together to find the nearest bus stop.

Sorry about the twist guys. I felt like the story needed something new. I hope you're enjoying it. Leave a review for me on how to improve and please favourite and follow. Thanks, Leila xx


	5. Chapter 5

Ed's POV

Why was Nico being such an idiot? He's taking my sister away from me! She loves him, I know she does. Nico's just making her feel special because he lost Ketty but when someone better comes along she'll be pushed away and be very upset and she'll come running back to me. I just want to keep her safe. Nico's right, she technically is our age but she is now my little sister and I'll treat her how I want to. I would rather if Nico went away and never came back. If he wasn't here then me and Ketty would've stayed together all that time ago and she wouldn't have fallen in love with Cal now.  
That's what she was talking to me about while we were sitting in the meadow. Ketty was telling me about how she wanted to forgive Nico. She knew it wasn't his fault and she truly knew it wasn't Amy's either but she didn't want to forgive Nico. Ketty said that she had already fallen in love with Cal and if she forgave Nico she would just end up hurting him more.  
The anger I had at Nico had passed as quickly as it had come. I don't know why I said the things I said, I guess it was just my over protectiveness of Amy. And now Amy was gone. I had treated her like a toddler and then was very mean to her and she had left me. She had followed her heart and gone with the guy she loved. Who might love her back aswell!

I glanced behind me where everyone was still standing; watching as Nico and Amy suddenly ran out of view. They then stared at me, wondering why I hadn't gone after Amy presumably. I'm going to let her live her life, like she said. If she's in danger and doesn't contact me then I can't do anything about it, as much as it kills me to say it. I think it's time to let go of my little sister.  
'Ed,' Ketty started.  
'Don't. It's alright. I let her go for a reason. What she said is true, I am too overprotective of her and it caused her to run away…from me. She really loves Nico. But you know what Ketty; you're going to have to tell Nico what you told me earlier and you may aswell tell everyone else. Nico deserves to know, and maybe he'll bring back my sister in one piece,' I laughed bitterly.  
'Ed, you're right. Listen up everyone. I love Cal. Cal, sorry I had to say it in front of everyone but I love you. I haven't forgiven Nico because if I forgive him it will only hurt him more to know that I've moved on. You guys should know so it's not awkward. And if Nico ever comes back then he'll know the truth. I'm sorry guys.' Ketty exclaimed before blushing and going quiet.  
'Ketty; I like you too! But at the moment I kind of want my brother back and want to focus on that. He may have left voluntarily but that's only because we were all giving him crap about nothing. He doesn't need it from us. He has a big enough decision to make on his own without us making things harder for him. Ketty, I would really like to go out with you but only if Nico doesn't mind. He is my brother after all. You were his girlfriend first.' Cal said.  
Ketty blushed and nodded. I was the odd one out now. Ketty and Cal, Dylan and Harry. Most likely Nico would fall for my sister and where does that leave me? She died after all. The only girl I ever loved apart from Ketty had been killed. I couldn't say her name. I had put more misery into her life then before she met me. It was my fault she was dead.  
'Well come on guys, let's go and find a hotel. We may aswell find somewhere to sleep tonight and then start tomorrow. I think we should try and find these guys aswell. At least we might come across Nico and Amy.' I announced.  
Everyone agreed and we set off.

Nico's POV

Amy and I had been split from the group for an hour now and we were doing fine. I thought it would be awkward between the two of us but it was fine. Amy didn't push things and we talked like old friends. It was getting quite late and cold. I could hear Amy shivering. She was a lot colder then me. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders exposing my arms to the cold. I knew we had to get to shelter soon so I made Amy run. We ran together through the cold evening, back to civilisation. I urged Amy onwards, reassuring her the lights are getting closer to us, which they were.  
Within a few minutes we were standing outside a hotel and we grinned at each other. I ushered Amy inside first.  
'Well it looks nice enough Amy, doesn't it?' I asked.  
'Yes it does. We're only staying one night though, aren't we?' Amy replied.  
'Yes, tomorrow we better hit the road and make our way to these Medusa guys. Luckily I have learned my new skill so I can carry us both.' I said.  
I walked over to the check in counter and requested a room. I tried to make myself look taller and more sophisticated. I introduced Amy as my little sister and the woman at the counter didn't ask too many questions though. She willingly handed over the keys and told me in which direction to go. I told Amy to follow me and I pressed the up button on the lift. I hopped from one foot to the other. We had been out in the open for far too long. Even in Australia there are probably guys looking for us.  
'Why are you so nervous?' Amy asked puzzled.  
'Just in case. It's not like we have the others to depend on anymore, it's just me. So I've got to make sure you're safe so Ed doesn't kill me when you get back to him.' I replied.  
'Just me, aren't you staying?' she said.  
'I don't know Amy. There's nothing left for me anymore. My girlfriend's moved onto my brother, Ed's got you and Dylan has Harry. I'll drop in on Fergus every so often and see him and Dyl but I think I'm going to walk alone after this. Don't give me the sad eyes Amy, please. You know you have to get back to Ed at some point.' I pointed out.  
'Come on Nico, you've got to-'Amy started before I cut her off.  
'How about we talk about this another time, eh?' I added.  
'Ok, but we're not done with this, you know?' She said.  
I nodded and walked into the lift, pushing the 3rd floor button. Amy trailed inside and started fixing her hair in front of the mirror. I smiled to myself at her weak spot. Her weak spot showed her vanity. Amy was a typical teenager with a twist. She had the ability to shape shift into anyone she liked or she could just merely change a slight thing in her appearance. The upside was she could change her hair length without paying for a hairdresser.

The lift stopped at the 3rd floor and we trudged out. I walked along the corridor until we got to room number 8. The key fitted perfectly in the lock and I twisted it open. I could've used telekinesis but what was the point, even if it was fun and pretty cool.  
Inside there was a big sitting room which led off to the kitchen. One door led to the bathroom and the last led to a bedroom. I walked in and there were two single beds. Amy chose the one by the window and I plonked myself onto the bed by the door.  
'Pretty nice and basic. We're not staying for long though so it's alright. Now, are you heading to bed or off in the shower or what?' I asked.  
'I think I'll have a shower before bed, if that's ok?' Amy answered.  
'Sure, I'm going to get ready for bed I think. I'm knackered. Night Amy!' I said.  
'Goodnight Nico.' She replied.

Amy's POV

I dropped my discarded clothes into a pile in the bathroom before stepping into the steaming shower. The water was nice and hot so I forgot all my troubles from today and I just relaxed. It was like my body had shut down but it hadn't. Maybe this is what it was like to meditate. Well, what do I know?  
What I did know though was that one of the cutest boys I had ever met was sleeping in the same room as me, just a few metres away. How awesome was that? Of course, I couldn't do much. Nico had made it clear he didn't want a girlfriend at that moment but I could wait.  
He hadn't said it would never happen. There was still hope within me. After cleansing my body with the complimentary shower gel that the hotel provided I shoved my clothes back on and left the bathroom. I returned to the bedroom and saw straight away that Nico was fast asleep. He was lying on top of the covers, arms outstretched and his face looked so angelic and innocent. I watched him for a minute more before making my way back to my own bed.  
I pulled back the covers and clambered in. Within minutes sleep had overtook my body and I was dreaming about the adventures I would have with Nico in the possible future.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's POV

I woke up sweating. I was freezing and felt like I'd slept at the top of the mountains, covered in snow. My head was full of painful images involving Ketty and Cal telling me I was worth nothing, a hopeless case. Ketty…was the worst. She described Cal as the superior brother. Like a saviour sent from God, a person that I could never compare too. I felt sick. I jumped off of my bed as if it had stung me.  
I glanced over at Amy, fast asleep. I watched the rise and fall of her chest and the way she slept. Curled up in a little ball with her arms pressed tightly to her chest. I went to the foot of her bed and retrieved the blanket. I stood next to her and gently laid the blanket over her, smoothing out the edges. Immediately she stopped tensing and I watched her relax. She was kind of cute when she slept, I had to admit.  
Silently, I paced the room and thought about what to do next. Our first objective was to find the other Medusa guys. I would need Amy to get me to them and once there we could trail them for an hour or two and wait for an opportunity to arise before we go and talk to them. After I find them I'll talk to them about forming a group. I'll send Amy back to the others once I track them down and hang out with these guys. We'll sort everything, I'll get back to Fergus and once that's done I'll start my new life. Alone… and free!

Fergus POV

Thank God for Harry! I found a tracker in his room on his spare computer. He had attached one to the bracelet Dylan always wore, he'd always find her if she was lost. Good thinking! I grabbed it just before me and Avery ran off in the car to find everyone. I directed Avery the way the tracker beeped at me. It was obvious they weren't flying; otherwise the tracker would be going haywire. I sighed, why did Nico always have to do this to me? My only objective in this was to keep him safe, nothing else matters. I promised his mother that I would take care of him. How can I do that if he keeps running off all the time? I know it isn't fair for him to have to be taken away from his girlfriend, but they don't seem to be working out anyway, but I need to do what is best for _him _and the others. Their safety comes before their feelings.

'Any clue where they're headed?' Avery asked with his strong Aussie accent.  
'Not a clue, let's just keep following the beeps.' I said.  
'Do you think they're ok?' Avery said worriedly.  
'I'm sure they're fine. Let's just get to them as quickly as we can.' I replied anxiously.

Ketty POV

The hotel was shabby and bare, but we'd be moving on in the morning. We had to find the medusa gang at all costs. At least we had Harry, a mastermind at hacking. Ed and I went to the Reception desk to see if any spare rooms were available. And surprise, surprise, half of the hotel was available. We easily got two cheap rooms opposite each other and settled in. Dylan and I shared one, the boys shared the other. As soon as there was a closed door separating me and Cal, Dylan turned on me.

'Ketty, that was so uncool you know? Telling Cal you fancied him in front of Nico. I mean like… I get that you like him and all but like Nico deserved a better explanation and not in front of everyone. I mean like it's not his fault Amy didn't turn back, you said it yourself but it wasn't Nico's fault either. You can't just like move on from Nico when his half brother comes along. He is my cousin after all.' Dylan drawled as she inspected her perfectly shaped nails.  
'Hey Dyls' I snapped, 'I know it wasn't the best circumstances but it's not my fault, it was my true feelings. Me and Nico were reaching an end anyway. He's too cocky!'  
'Whatevs,' Dylan said and launched herself on one of the beds. She pulled a magazine out of the bag she had brought with her and began silently flicking through it. The room was deadly quiet apart from the occasional sound of pages scraping each other.  
I slammed the door shut on her when I couldn't take it any longer. I thumped harder on the boys' door then I meant to and they came running out.  
'What's happened? Who's hurt?' Cal cried when the door was flung open.  
'No one, nothing happened. I was just angry. Dylan was getting on my case about Nico and how I didn't handle the situation correctly. Can I come in?' I said.  
'Sure, everyone's chilling out. Harry's in the shower and I think Ed fell asleep in the bedroom.' Cal replied.  
'Cool, I'm so tired. But I'm spending as much time away from Dylan as I can.'  
'Haha, she can be annoying.' Laughed Cal.  
We chuckled and the room grew silent.  
'Hey Ketty, how's Dylan?' asked Harry as he came out of the shower with freshly spiked hair from his shower.  
'Being a stupid American idiot as always.' I mumbled.  
'I better see her. Back in a minute,' he replied.  
Harry always had a way of calming Dylan down. None of us had the knack of it apart from him. We let him deal with her whenever she's angry.  
The door closed behind him and it was just me and Cal, in an awkward silence. I thought if two people had something there would never be an awkward silence like these. I guess it just proves I know nothing about love! I mean because I know I am in love with Cal, not Nico, but if that's true why does my mind always wander back to our fight and when he took off? Why do I still care for him when I don't love him?

Cal and I sat in silence for another 5 minutes before Harry came back in. I jumped when the door closed behind him but sat back down when I saw who it was. Harry wiped his forehead as if calming down Dylan was tiring, which it probably was.  
'She's fine now, I think. She said she was sorry she talked to you like that but she is also adamant that what she said was the truth. I couldn't convince her any other way. Well, she's headed to bed in a few minutes so I left and now I'm off to bed too, I guess. Night!' Harry whispered, so as not to wake Ed.  
I whispered goodnight back and Cal and I were once again, caught in an awkward silence.

'Well, I think I'm going to head to bed too. I'm so tired and stressed without my running every morning. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Cal!' I said through the darkness and silence.  
'Goodnight, Ketty!' Cal sighed and as I got up he lay down on the sofa and instantly fell asleep.  
I watched him fall asleep so quickly before hurrying out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind me.

The whole corridor was in darkness and I was fumbling around looking for the door handle. It was so dark, I couldn't see a thing!  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I turned my head, a lot of good that did for me, and got a fist in my face. I tried to cry or scream, anything to alert the others as to what was going on a few metres away from their sleeping bodies. A hand covered my mouth and caught me as I fell backwards from the punch. I bit down on my captor's fingers until he released with a whispered curse.  
'You little idiot! Stop struggling otherwise we're going to have to get this done the hard way.' Murmured a male voice, quite low too.  
Of course being me, the righteous Ketty, I didn't stop struggling but struggled more. I tried to kick doors but each time I tried my leg was wrenched backwards by someone.  
'Just get the stuff and put it over her mouth and nose. She's not going to quit struggling and at this rate someone's going to hear her and come out.' Another guy said.

A minute or so later, fat, beefy hands grabbed my head and wrenched it backwards and put me in a headlock so I had no means of escaping. A damp cloth was pressed against my face… chloroform.  
Just before I blacked out I smelt a faint, sickly sweet smell and saw flashing lights.

_Captive in a room. Someone is sitting beside me, I'm not sure who. My eyes are open but the darkness means I can't see. The door bursts open and there's a lot of shouting. Something hits me and I fall to the ground and…_

The vision ended and I blacked out…


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's POV

I woke up with a blanket wrapped around me. I was pretty sure that wasn't there when I went to bed. I turned my stiff neck to see Nico, but he wasn't there! I couldn't hear the shower either.  
Stay calm, Amy! I told myself this over and over again until 5 minutes later when he still hadn't shown up. What was I going to do? I could go and see in the lobby if he was anywhere to be seen. I looked down to see what I was wearing. My clothes were all shabby and dirty. I hadn't changed them since we'd run away from Fergus and Avery. I was trying to distract myself with thoughts of the others but it didn't work. I was too worried.  
I decided to distract myself with a shower, maybe it would help, I mean since water is so relaxing...sometimes.

I ran the shower until the water was steaming hot and I quickly undressed before hopping into the shower. I washed with the soap once more, like I had the day before with a slight sense of dejá vu. I finished within ten minutes and got changed back into my disgusting clothes. I hadn't brought a toothbrush with me but I didn't want my breath to stink so I made do by putting some toothpaste on my finger and smearing it around my mouth. It was the best I could do!

I walked through the bathroom door and into the bedroom/living room, steam escaping behind me, enveloping me. Nico still wasn't back but instinctively I scanned the room, eyes narrowed, making sure he wasn't playing a trick on me. I knew he wouldn't though, not when it was just us two anyway. Where could he be?  
I ran over all the options in my head but came up empty handed. I then ran though all the possibilities of which I could do. After pondering the situation for 5 minutes I decided it would be better if I stayed in the hotel room, hoping Ed would get in touch and if not then just wait until he returned. I mean he couldn't have got that far, could he?

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing Nico would come back soon. The butterflies that had been in my stomach when I had woken had changed into a tornado storming through me. It was all I could do, not to be sick. I hadn't eaten in ages but I didn't dare call room service. I lay there silently hoping and praying that he would come back soon. And then I heard the door move ever so slightly, creaking as it went.  
Who was it? I could tell they were being cautious upon entering. My eyes darted around the room to find a suitable weapon. Nothing was insight. Where was Nico, when I most needed him?  
NICO! I screamed inside my head, willing him to burst through the door and gather me into his arms, keeping me safe from the danger lurking in the doorway.  
I was frozen on the bed, in shell shock. I willed my body to move since there were no weapons so I scrambled quickly and quietly over to the big wooden basket thing at the end of the bed and opened it quietly, without making a sound and I climbed in, closing it down just as the door burst open. I didn't wait to see who it was.  
I just listened, to the breathing and the footsteps as the person circled the room. I knew it wasn't Nico, his footsteps were lighter than that and his breathing a lot less ragged. And then another set of footsteps joined the person in the room, I could hear murmuring.  
'Where is she? We have the other, where is this one?' A man growled.  
By other, could they mean Nico? But why would they take Nico and not take me at the same time? Maybe it would be too obvious to take us both at the same time and cause too much of a stir up.  
'She must be in here, we've been circling the building for hours, she didn't come out!' A female person insisted.  
'Check the bathroom and we'll keep looking here.' The man replied.  
I tried to slow my breathing and my heart beat. It wouldn't take them long to realise that I was hiding here. It's not like it wasn't obvious.  
Footsteps approached me but they veered, presumably to look under the bed. I could hear them, wrecking the room, taking it apart bit by bit. Looking everywhere to find me.  
At least I knew one thing. They didn't know about my abilities. If they did then they would've realised I might've left the apartment looking like someone else.  
'Wait a minute Bailey, did you look in the wooden cabinets, by the bed?' asked the female.  
'No!' He shouted, slamming his palm on the window sill.  
They check Nico's first, and found nothing. The footsteps came closer and closer until I knew their ugly faces would be hovering 5 metres above me. I sucked in my breath, trying to hold it until they went away. Only, I knew deep inside that they weren't going away and in a few moments I would be discovered.

A bright light burst through the opening of the basket and I blinked my eyes as the opening gradually got wider and wider. I glared at the fat balm man who partially blocked the light from the overhead lamp. His fat bald head shone as the light reflected off it. His mouth had changed from a frown into a grin, wider than the Cheshire Cats was. Standing next to him was a fair skinned girl with dirty blonde hair, styled into slight waves that came down to her waist. She was very slim, dressed in all black including black knee length boots. She would be quite pretty if her face didn't have a tonne of red lipstick applied over her thin lips. Oh, and the fact that she was smiling like an insane 80 year old man who'd lost his mind.  
'Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Slasher,' announced the girl.  
I gulped down the huge lump that had formed in my throat. 'Slasher' hauled me up by the armpits and out of the basket before clamping his hand down on my shoulder, like an iron grip, presumably to stop me from running away.  
'Pretty too. Just like the other,' said the girl once more.  
'W-wh-what do you want with me?' I stammered, trembling with anxiety.  
'You obviously don't know much about us but we know a lot about you, sweetheart,' Slasher drawled, in a slurred tone.  
'Wh-why do you know a lot about me?' I asked, scared as always.  
'Not just you, your group. Surely your not dim enough to realise what group, we're on about.' The woman sneered.  
'You don't mean...you're part of...you! You're the other Medusa group?' I asked in astonishment.  
'Well, not us exactly, we're just the bodyguards. Now enough chit chat, we better be getting you back to the others. They've already got one other apart from you, then they're after the boy next. The one that flies.' Slasher announced proudly.  
'Shut up, Slasher. You can't tell her the plans, she might tell someone.' The woman shouted agitatedly.  
'Don't worry Del, she won't be getting away from us. The other one didn't,' Slasher said.  
I remembered their names for future preference, if I ever did get out to tell someone where they took me and who took me there.  
'Well, well, we better be off. The bosses will be mad if we're late,' Del replied with a humph.  
Slasher frog marched me out of the room, I felt like I was a criminal being taken down town by the Police. As we marched through the hotel, people stopped and stared at us, the reply was always the same. 'Don't worry[Slasher said], she's just a runaway, we're taking her to be inspected and to find her parents.'  
No one would believe me I did say it wasn't true. Who would argue with Slasher and Del?  
It was a little trickier once we got down into the main lobby. We were stopped by the receptionist. 'Excuse me, but who are you and why are you taking this girl?'  
'She's a runaway, Miss, we're taking her downtown to find her parents.'  
'But, she came in with an older boy, she was taken care of,' argued the receptionist.  
I cringed at this, I didn't want them finding out about Nico. However if they already had Nico it wouldn't really matter.  
'Hmm, yes, that was her...boyfriend[Del improvised]. They ran away together but he couldn't handle the pressure of being hunted down and left her here. We've been looking for them for a week now.'  
'Very well, leave.'  
We walked out of the front door, assisted by the bell boy and walked around the corner from the hotel. At the edge of the parking lot sat a blue renault clio, obviously our transport.  
'Now we may have a slight problem. We're going to need to blindfold you, you can't know where we're going,' Del said.  
Before I could respond, a scarf was whipped out and wrapped around my head so tightly, I was in fear of it exploding. A gag was then placed around my mouth before I could scream and attract attention.  
'Well done, for being so calm, haha,' laughed Slasher.  
I was then bundled up and shoved into...the boot. I knew it was the boot because I could hear the click of it locking in on itself. It was cramped in the boot, even for me. I curled into a ball and began to sob silently. I was so scared, for me, for Nico, for Ed and for the others. I couldn't stop crying. I guess I began to cry loudly because Slasher started shouting at me for making too much noise. I tried to quieten my sobs but I didn't get much quieter. Eventually I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was thrown into a room with another prisoner inside...

Nico's POV

I woke up early morning, Amy was still fast asleep. I quickly tidied up my hair and slicked it back and washed my face before stepping out of the room, with one last glance at Amy. I hurried through the hallways of the hotel and exited it within a few minutes. Once outside, I looked up and down the street before setting off left of the hotel. It seemed to be leading me further into the town, just like I wanted. If luck was in my favour, I would be back with Amy in an hour. I had a bit of money in my pocket. Just don't ask how I got it. The shopping mall wasn't too far away with a supermarket inside as well. I strolled through the door, leading to many shops. The first clothes shop I came to was 'Pineapple Dance'. I walked in and grabbed a couple of t-shirts, trousers and other clothes in blue and black before getting the same in pink and purple for Amy. I didn't know her exact size but I made a rough estimate.  
I quickly paid for the items and made my way to the supermarket. Inside I grabbed anything I could find, we just needed food. I paid for it quickly and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel.  
On my way back though I heard someone calling my name. It sounded a lot like...Ketty! She sounded in trouble. I stopped in my tracks. I forgot about everything, even where I was. 'KETTY!' I shouted.  
I never heard a reply. I ran in the general direction of the shouting but came up empty handed. Everywhere I ran, Ketty was nowhere to be found. I was just walking back the way I had come, dejectedly when my path was blocked by two burly looking blokes in sleek, black leather jackets and work trousers.  
'You Nico?' One grunted.  
I nodded, my hands shook uncontrollably.  
'Good, come on lets get going.' The other said.  
'I'm not going anywhere with you, not until you tell me who you are,' I replied, mustering up enough courage to answer them.  
'Ok then, well I guess you won't want to see her again. There's no point going back to the hotel, she's gone. They took her.'  
'What!' I shouted.  
Where was Amy?...


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's POV

I woke up with a blanket wrapped around me. I was pretty sure that wasn't there when I went to bed. I turned my stiff neck to see Nico, but he wasn't there! I couldn't hear the shower either.  
Stay calm, Amy! I told myself this over and over again until 5 minutes later when he still hadn't shown up. What was I going to do? I could go and see in the lobby if he was anywhere to be seen. I looked down to see what I was wearing. My clothes were all shabby and dirty. I hadn't changed them since we'd run away from Fergus and Avery. I was trying to distract myself with thoughts of the others but it didn't work. I was too worried.  
I decided to distract myself with a shower, maybe it would help, I mean since water is so relaxing...sometimes.

I ran the shower until the water was steaming hot and I quickly undressed before hopping into the shower. I washed with the soap once more, like I had the day before with a slight sense of dejá vu. I finished within ten minutes and got changed back into my disgusting clothes. I hadn't brought a toothbrush with me but I didn't want my breath to stink so I made do by putting some toothpaste on my finger and smearing it around my mouth. It was the best I could do!

I walked through the bathroom door and into the bedroom/living room, steam escaping behind me, enveloping me. Nico still wasn't back but instinctively I scanned the room, eyes narrowed, making sure he wasn't playing a trick on me. I knew he wouldn't though, not when it was just us two anyway. Where could he be?  
I ran over all the options in my head but came up empty handed. I then ran though all the possibilities of which I could do. After pondering the situation for 5 minutes I decided it would be better if I stayed in the hotel room, hoping Ed would get in touch and if not then just wait until he returned. I mean he couldn't have got that far, could he?

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing Nico would come back soon. The butterflies that had been in my stomach when I had woken had changed into a tornado storming through me. It was all I could do, not to be sick. I hadn't eaten in ages but I didn't dare call room service. I lay there silently hoping and praying that he would come back soon. And then I heard the door move ever so slightly, creaking as it went.  
Who was it? I could tell they were being cautious upon entering. My eyes darted around the room to find a suitable weapon. Nothing was insight. Where was Nico, when I most needed him?  
NICO! I screamed inside my head, willing him to burst through the door and gather me into his arms, keeping me safe from the danger lurking in the doorway.  
I was frozen on the bed, in shell shock. I willed my body to move since there were no weapons so I scrambled quickly and quietly over to the big wooden basket thing at the end of the bed and opened it quietly, without making a sound and I climbed in, closing it down just as the door burst open. I didn't wait to see who it was.  
I just listened, to the breathing and the footsteps as the person circled the room. I knew it wasn't Nico, his footsteps were lighter than that and his breathing a lot less ragged. And then another set of footsteps joined the person in the room, I could hear murmuring.  
'Where is she? We have the other, where is this one?' A man growled.  
By other, could they mean Nico? But why would they take Nico and not take me at the same time? Maybe it would be too obvious to take us both at the same time and cause too much of a stir up.  
'She must be in here, we've been circling the building for hours, she didn't come out!' A female person insisted.  
'Check the bathroom and we'll keep looking here.' The man replied.  
I tried to slow my breathing and my heart beat. It wouldn't take them long to realise that I was hiding here. It's not like it wasn't obvious.  
Footsteps approached me but they veered, presumably to look under the bed. I could hear them, wrecking the room, taking it apart bit by bit. Looking everywhere to find me.  
At least I knew one thing. They didn't know about my abilities. If they did then they would've realised I might've left the apartment looking like someone else.  
'Wait a minute Bailey, did you look in the wooden cabinets, by the bed?' asked the female.  
'No!' He shouted, slamming his palm on the window sill.  
They check Nico's first, and found nothing. The footsteps came closer and closer until I knew their ugly faces would be hovering 5 metres above me. I sucked in my breath, trying to hold it until they went away. Only, I knew deep inside that they weren't going away and in a few moments I would be discovered.

A bright light burst through the opening of the basket and I blinked my eyes as the opening gradually got wider and wider. I glared at the fat balm man who partially blocked the light from the overhead lamp. His fat bald head shone as the light reflected off it. His mouth had changed from a frown into a grin, wider than the Cheshire Cats was. Standing next to him was a fair skinned girl with dirty blonde hair, styled into slight waves that came down to her waist. She was very slim, dressed in all black including black knee length boots. She would be quite pretty if her face didn't have a tonne of red lipstick applied over her thin lips. Oh, and the fact that she was smiling like an insane 80 year old man who'd lost his mind.  
'Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Slasher,' announced the girl.  
I gulped down the huge lump that had formed in my throat. 'Slasher' hauled me up by the armpits and out of the basket before clamping his hand down on my shoulder, like an iron grip, presumably to stop me from running away.  
'Pretty too. Just like the other,' said the girl once more.  
'W-wh-what do you want with me?' I stammered, trembling with anxiety.  
'You obviously don't know much about us but we know a lot about you, sweetheart,' Slasher drawled, in a slurred tone.  
'Wh-why do you know a lot about me?' I asked, scared as always.  
'Not just you, your group. Surely your not dim enough to realise what group, we're on about.' The woman sneered.  
'You don't mean...you're part of...you! You're the other Medusa group?' I asked in astonishment.  
'Well, not us exactly, we're just the bodyguards. Now enough chit chat, we better be getting you back to the others. They've already got one other apart from you, then they're after the boy next. The one that flies.' Slasher announced proudly.  
'Shut up, Slasher. You can't tell her the plans, she might tell someone.' The woman shouted agitatedly.  
'Don't worry Del, she won't be getting away from us. The other one didn't,' Slasher said.  
I remembered their names for future preference, if I ever did get out to tell someone where they took me and who took me there.  
'Well, well, we better be off. The bosses will be mad if we're late,' Del replied with a humph.  
Slasher frog marched me out of the room, I felt like I was a criminal being taken down town by the Police. As we marched through the hotel, people stopped and stared at us, the reply was always the same. 'Don't worry[Slasher said], she's just a runaway, we're taking her to be inspected and to find her parents.'  
No one would believe me I did say it wasn't true. Who would argue with Slasher and Del?  
It was a little trickier once we got down into the main lobby. We were stopped by the receptionist. 'Excuse me, but who are you and why are you taking this girl?'  
'She's a runaway, Miss, we're taking her downtown to find her parents.'  
'But, she came in with an older boy, she was taken care of,' argued the receptionist.  
I cringed at this, I didn't want them finding out about Nico. However if they already had Nico it wouldn't really matter.  
'Hmm, yes, that was her...boyfriend[Del improvised]. They ran away together but he couldn't handle the pressure of being hunted down and left her here. We've been looking for them for a week now.'  
'Very well, leave.'  
We walked out of the front door, assisted by the bell boy and walked around the corner from the hotel. At the edge of the parking lot sat a blue renault clio, obviously our transport.  
'Now we may have a slight problem. We're going to need to blindfold you, you can't know where we're going,' Del said.  
Before I could respond, a scarf was whipped out and wrapped around my head so tightly, I was in fear of it exploding. A gag was then placed around my mouth before I could scream and attract attention.  
'Well done, for being so calm, haha,' laughed Slasher.  
I was then bundled up and shoved into...the boot. I knew it was the boot because I could hear the click of it locking in on itself. It was cramped in the boot, even for me. I curled into a ball and began to sob silently. I was so scared, for me, for Nico, for Ed and for the others. I couldn't stop crying. I guess I began to cry loudly because Slasher started shouting at me for making too much noise. I tried to quieten my sobs but I didn't get much quieter. Eventually I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was thrown into a room with another prisoner inside...

Nico's POV

I woke up early morning, Amy was still fast asleep. I quickly tidied up my hair and slicked it back and washed my face before stepping out of the room, with one last glance at Amy. I hurried through the hallways of the hotel and exited it within a few minutes. Once outside, I looked up and down the street before setting off left of the hotel. It seemed to be leading me further into the town, just like I wanted. If luck was in my favour, I would be back with Amy in an hour. I had a bit of money in my pocket. Just don't ask how I got it. The shopping mall wasn't too far away with a supermarket inside as well. I strolled through the door, leading to many shops. The first clothes shop I came to was 'Pineapple Dance'. I walked in and grabbed a couple of t-shirts, trousers and other clothes in blue and black before getting the same in pink and purple for Amy. I didn't know her exact size but I made a rough estimate.  
I quickly paid for the items and made my way to the supermarket. Inside I grabbed anything I could find, we just needed food. I paid for it quickly and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel.  
On my way back though I heard someone calling my name. It sounded a lot like...Ketty! She sounded in trouble. I stopped in my tracks. I forgot about everything, even where I was. 'KETTY!' I shouted.  
I never heard a reply. I ran in the general direction of the shouting but came up empty handed. Everywhere I ran, Ketty was nowhere to be found. I was just walking back the way I had come, dejectedly when my path was blocked by two burly looking blokes in sleek, black leather jackets and work trousers.  
'You Nico?' One grunted.  
I nodded, my hands shook uncontrollably.  
'Good, come on lets get going.' The other said.  
'I'm not going anywhere with you, not until you tell me who you are,' I replied, mustering up enough courage to answer them.  
'Ok then, well I guess you won't want to see her again. There's no point going back to the hotel, she's gone. They took her.'  
'What!' I shouted.  
Where was Amy?...  
Who had taken her?  
'Come with us. Don't make me use this, Nico,' grunted one of the blokes.  
I gulped and looked around in bewilderment for a weapon of some sort. However I was in the middle of a concrete path with railings leading to houses on either side of me and 2 blokes blocking my path. One obviously possessed a gun and the other...who knows what?  
I took one look at them before bringing my arms up and pushing at the men with all the force I could manage. The men shot backwards away from me and dropped to the ground as if they had fainted. As soon as I knew they were down I sprinted in the opposite direction, running through alleyways and twist and turns, doing anything to keep them away from me. I ran and ran until I had to stop, bent over, coughing up my lungs, trying to get fresh air.  
I heard pounding footsteps behind me and began running again. I eventually lifted my head...big mistake.

A ringed fist smashed into my face...


End file.
